The Law Instinct
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: Heechul seorang Jaksa Muda mempunyai asisten sebaik Jaejoong. Kisah cinta segi 4 tak beraturan. HANCHUL YUNJAE! Part 5 updeeeeeeeeet
1. Chapter 1

__Pokoknya mah ini murni pemikiran dari Kim Chi Hee~ dan saya mungkin mengambil plot dari drama STYLE!

sumpah! keren banget tu drama! yang bikin strorynya keren! sutradaranya dahsyat! pemainnya mantebh! sepuluh jempol buat merekaaaaaaaaa~ stop sekian dari hal puji-pujiannya kkkk

selamat dinikmati!

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Prolog_

_Bunyi dentingan gelas dan juga sendok beradu seirama meramaikan sedikit suasana sepi dan tergolong tak bersahabat di sebuah café outdoor tengah kota. Orang-oran yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka sepertinya sama sekali tak mengacuhkan dua orang pemuda yang kini tengah bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing._

"_Aku menyerah.."_

"_Jangan ucapkan itu lagi."_

_Perkataan mereka saling tumpang tindih. Sama-sama meyakinkan pikiran pribadi yang ingin dilontarkan dan juga sama-sama ingin menyalahkan pikiran lawan biacaranya._

"_Tapi aku mau pergi."_

"_Ku bilang j__angan ucapkan itu lagi."_

"_Tapi ini harus."_

"_Ucapanmu seakan-akan ingin menyatakan kalau adalah pihak yang paling bersalah di sini."_

_Pemuda cantik dengan hoodie abu-abu menghentikan gerakan mengaduknya. Suasana kembali sepi saat ia hanya bisa memandang dalam bisu pemuda lain di hadapannya. Ia mendesah pelan—mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau balau dan tentu saja mencari cara lain agar pemuda di hapdapannya mau __mengerti dan __menerima kata-katanya._

"_Han… tapi ini harus, demi masa depanmu, masa depanku, masa depan kita. Ini semua salah dari awal."_

"_Kalau kau merasa ini salah semua dari awal kenapa kau menerimanya? Menerima cinta tolol yang kuberikan, menerima lamaran bodoh yang kuucapkan?" Pemuda itu menyela ucapannya._

"_Ah, aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku mohon. Lepaskan aku." Di akhir katanya pemuda cantik itu menggigit bibirnya, seperti ragu akan ucapannya sendiri. Ia pun menunduk dalam, tak berani menatap bahkan melirik._

_Pemuda tampan di hadapannya mendesah pelan namun tetap menyimpan aroma sesak yang mengeras di dadanya. "Baik jika itu maumu." Ia bangkit berdiri. "Aku pergi, hubungan kita sampai di sini." _

_Pemuda cantik itu mendongak paksa setelah mendengar suara geretan kursi yang menggesek aspal. "Tunggu!" _

"_Ada apa lagi?" Begitu dingin kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, apalagi saat melihat guratan kesedihan yang ditunjukan oleh wajah pemuda cantik yang kini menatap sendu di hadapannya. "Jangan memasang wajah sedihmu, kau yang memintanya tadi bukan?"_

_Pemuda cantik itu melepaskan cincin emas sederhana yang selama beberapa tahun ini melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. "Aku kembalikan ini." Ia meletakannya di atas meja lalu menyerahkannya kepadanya._

"_Tidak, simpan saja. Anggap saja itu sebagai media pengingatmu terhadap diriku. Atau mungkin jika kau sudah tak membutuhkannya kau bisa membuangnya. Selamat tinggal, aku pergi." Satu kalimat perpisahan darinya menandai putusnya hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan lebih dari lima tahun._

_Pemuda cantik itu menatap dingin punggung yang kian menjauh dari pandangannya. Sidkit rasa penyesalan menggerogoti perasaannya. Waktu terasa melambat saat punggung itu benar-benar hilang dibalik kerumuman. Tanpa disadari olehnya setitik air mata meluncur jatuh dari mata besarnya._

_Menangis dalam diam, tanpa suara, tanpa isakan. Hanya ia sendiri yang mengerti seberapa sakit dan sulitnya ia untuk berucap._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Prolog End_

* * *

"***"

Seorang pemuda dengan kemeja berwarna pastel berjalan merendah saat memasuki sebuah bangunan. Kepalanya terus menunduk hormat saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan siapa saja, bibirnya terus menampakan senyum ramah pada semua, mata indahnya berbinar memancarkan pesona kecantikan miliknya. Bibirnya yang merah penuh serta pipi putih mulus ditambah gurat merah di sana menambah kesan manis baginya.

Ia berjalan santai saat beberapa orang juga sepertinya berjalan searah dengannya. Kaki-kakinya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah lift bersamaan dengan orang-orang tadi. Matanya melirik sekilas ke atas—hanya untuk memastikan sudah sampai di lantai berapa lift yang sedang ditunggunya kini.

Suara dentingan penanda terbuka pintunya lift menyadarkannya. Penuh dan sesak saat ia pertama kali melihat ke dalamnya. Sedikit berbutan, akhirnya ia dapat masuk ke dalamnya bersamaan dengan yang lain. Malang baginya, tubuhnya yang tergolong mungil bagi seorang pria mengharuskan dirinya terdorong arus hingga menempel di bagian belakang lift yang terbuat dari bahan padat transparan.

Pemuda itu mengutuk pelan—berharap tak akan ada yang mendengar serapahnya.

"Hei! Aku dengar apa yang kau ucapkan tadi loh!"

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Terlihatlah sebuah wajah yang lumayan kecil tersenyum padanya. Matanya sipit seperti rubah, bibirnya kecil, bentuk rahang yang tegas serta kulit kecoklatan. Terkesan manly dan cool.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Hahaha~ aku dengar."

Sebuah kejadian tak terduga tiba-tiba terjadi. Lift yang membawa mereka terguncang pelan hingga orang-orang yang di dalamnya sedikit melompat kaget dan tak disadari oleh mereka kalau mereka kini sudah berganti posisi.

Pemuda itu menubruk sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak keras dan tidak juga lunak—seperti ada kain yang melapisi, pikirnya. Matanya yang tertutup menahan guncangan kini terbuka lebar. Pemandangan pertama yang terlihat olehnya adalah sebuah dasi dengan motif zebra. Dahinya berkerut bingung. Siapa?

"Sudah biasa. Lift di sini memang begitu. Pasti kau orang baru ya?"

Refleks ia mendongakan kepalanya. Orang yang tadi! Orang yang tak sengaja mendengar umpatannya. Ia menatap sebentar wajahnya hingga sepersekian detik ia diam terpaku menatapnya.

"Namaku Jung Yunho. Salam kenal." Wajah yang ditatapnya menampilkan senyuman, membuatnya terpaksa harus membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Sangat tidak enak rasanya disindir seperti itu.

"Bodoh!" Gumamnya.

"Kau tidak bodoh, siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu kembali mengarahkan wajahnya kesana. "Jaejoong. Namaku Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho agak sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya saat merasakan posisi mereka terkesan aneh dan agak mengundang pertanyaan-pertanyaan buruk bagi yang melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Posisi mereka kini terlalu bahaya, sekilas mereka terlihat dua orang yang sedang ingin berciuman dengan punggung Yunho yang menempel erat dengan dinding, sedangkan Jaejoong berdiri bersandar pada dadanya. Wajah mereka? Jangan tanyakan, wajah mereka kini hanya beberapa senti saja.

"Sepertinya kantor ini harus membuat lift yang banyak." Gurau Yunho. "Jaejoong? namamu Jaejoong bukan? Apa kau calon asistennya Heechul yang baru?"

Jaejoong sedikit memeringkan kepalanya, jujur tadi ia sempat bingung dengan ucapan Yunho barusan. Namun saat mendengar nama Heechul disebut barulah ia paham. "Ia, aku calon asisten jaksa Kim yang baru."

"Berbaik-baiklah dengannya Jaejoong-ssi." Yunho tertawa pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Kembali bunyi dentingan terdengar. Lift yang awalnya penuh sesak dengan manusia akhirnya menjadi lengang. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya menyudahi posisi bahaya yang mengundang tanya. Jaejoong menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Yunho. Sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi hormat dan sekedar untuk mengucapakan terima kasih, Jaejoong memilih untuk keluar lift sebelum Yunho.

"Terima kasih Jung Yunho-ssi." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"***"

Suara alarm yang menggema sepertinya belum mampu mengusik ketengangan tidur seorang pemuda yang masih betah bergelut dalam selimut. Matanya yang masih terpejam seolah-olah enggan dan mungkin tak akan terbuka lagi. Lagi, alarm yang sengaja dipasang olehnya dari kemarin malam berbunyi.

Satu menit, dua menit. Dan akhirnya menit-menit berikutnya alarm itu ternyata sia-sia menyala. Pemuda itu masih betah di alam mimpinya. Namun, sebuah deringan ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas tak jauh dari posisi kepalanya yang terebah membuat dirinya harus untuk membuka kedua matanya paksa.

Perlahan tangannya merayap ke atas nakas untuk mencari si sumber suara. Setelah dapat ia langsung menyambarnya. Matanya sedikit terbuka untuk melihat nama siapa yang tertera di ponselnya. Jung Yunho. Dahinya berkerut tak senang, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memencet tombol reject seenaknya.

"Sial!" Umpatnya.

Sambil terus bersungut-sungut ia bangkit dari rebahnya. Menatap sekilas pada alarm yang terus berbunyi, lalu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang tirainya tak mampu menaha cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam kamarnya. Hari sudah siang.

Pemuda itu menurunkan kakinya perlahan. Matanya yang merah—mengindikasikan dirinya sama sekali tidak tidur selama beberapa hari—mengerjap-ngerjap cepat. Ia memukul-mukulkan kepalanya tanpa perasaan, hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa pening yang mendera kepalanya.

Ia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan seperti zombi menjauhi tempat tidurnya, menyambar handuk yang tergeletak sembarangan, dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengarah suara kucuran air shower yang jatuh menghantam lantai marmer dingin.

Hampir tiga puluh menit ia berada di dalam kamar mandi, ia pun keluar dari sana. Masih menggunakan bathrobe ia berjalan menuju lemari pakian. Sedikit berdiam sebentar memandangi tumpukan kemeja yang terlihat menggunung di dalamnya. Akhitnya keputusannya jatuh pada kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru langit. Ia mengambilnya cepat dan langsung memakainya.

Beberapa menit berlalu ia telah selesai mematut dirinya. Lengan yang digulung, dasi yang terikat rapi di lehernya, celana bahan hitam yang membalut tungkainya, serta sepatu kulit hitam yang rapi tersemir membuat penampilannya terlihat jauh begitu mempesona, berbanding terbalik pada penampilannya saat bangun tidur tadi.

Sebenarnya masih ada satu yang kurang, matanya yang masih memerah seperti seorang vampir yang haus darah mengharuskannya untuk memakai obat tetes mata untuk menyamarkannya. Tidak tidur selama empat hari tiga malam penuh benar-benar membuat dirinya seperti beruang yang diganggu saat berhibernasi atau zombi yang baru bangkit dari kubur.

Kim Heechul, jaksa muda dengan segudang prestasi dan bakat. Bakat analisisnya yang luar biasa serta instingnya yang tajam mampu membawanya pada puncak ketenaran tertinggi. Semua kasus yang pernah ditanganinya selesai dengan baik dan memuaskan. Jaksa berdarah dingin, magister hukum jebolan Rusia.

Seorang jaksa yang tak akan pernah main-main dengan pekerjaannya, walaupun ia harus bergadang dan tak tidak tidur selama berhari-hari di kantor kejaksaan tak sedikit pun melenyapkan sikap profesionalitasnya.

Melihat umurnya yang kini hampir memasuki kepala tiga, sebenarnya ia sudah cukup mapan untuk menjalin sebuah tali percintaan. Namun sepertinya ia masih terlalu terbuai dengan pekerjaan yang selalu dijunjung tinggi olehnya hingga ia sama sekali lupa dengan urusan yang satu itu.

Heechul berjalan ringan meninggalkan apartemennya yang terletak di pusat kota Hanju menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di parkiran yang selanjutnya akan membawanya ke gedung kejaksaan negri di distrik wilayahnya tempatnya bekerja.

"***"

Heechul sedikit mengangguk sopan untuk sekedar membalas sapaan hormat yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia sedikit memberikan senyum saat orang-orang tersenyum padanya—terutama wanita-wanita yang ada di sana. Siapa yang tak tergoda dengan ketampanan seorang Kim Heechul, seorang jaksa muda yang terkenal dan sangat berkelas. Tapi sayangnya wajahnya yang tampan terkadang tertutupi dengan kecantikan alami yang tak sengaja menguar dari dalam dirinya. Ya, Kim Heechul bisa diibaratkan seperti mata uang logam dengan dua sisi. Cantik dan tampan di saat bersamaan.

"Jaksa Kim." Terdengar suara panggilan yang menggema di gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh ke belakang mencari sumber suara.

Yunho datang menghampirinya sambil berlari kecil. "Kenapa kau mematikan ponselku seenak jidat heh?" Yunho merangkul bahu Heechul dengan cepat lantas membawanya untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Heechul sebenarnya ingin menyingkirkan tangan Yunho yang kini bergelayut manja pada bahunya. Namun karena tenaganya masih belum tersedia sempurnya akhirnya ia memilih untuk membiarkannya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Heechul acuh.

"Asistenmu. Kim Jaejoong, dia sudah datang dari tadi."

"Lalu?"

"Ya dia menunggu di ruanganmu."

"Begitukah?"

"Dia cantik. Kukira dia tadi wanita."

"Terserah padamulah. Aku tak peduli." Akhirnya Heechul yang risih berhasil mengenyahkan lengan Yunho dari bahu serta pundaknya. "Kembali ke ruanganmu, apakah kau tak punya pekerjaan?"

"Aku sengaja menunggumu."

"Tak perlu jaksa Jung."

"Silahkan kau kembali ke ruanganmu. Kita sudah sampai di ruanganku. Terima kasih kau telah menemaniku sampai sini."

"Ruanganku dan ruanganmu berhadap-hadapan Kim Heechul." Yunho memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

"Jaga wibawamu jaksa Jung. Ini masih di lokasi kejaksaan."

"Kau terlalu kaku jaksa Kim." Setelah berkata demikian ia berbalik lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya sendiri yang hanya berjarak tiga meter dari tempat Heechul berdiri. Namun sebelum ia berhasil membuka pintu ruangannya ia berbalik. "Berbaiklah pada Jaejoong, Heechul." Kemudian ia kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Terserah." Balas Heechul acuh.

Heechul membuka pelan pintu ruangan khusus untuknya, dan pertama kali yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya adalah seorang pemuda yang tengah memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Selamat siang." Heechul sengaja meninggikan suaranya—secara tak langsung menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bermain-main dengan ponselnya.

"Eh?" Pemuda itu meletakan ponselnya kasar, lalu buru-buru bangkit berdiri. "Selamat siang." Ucapnya terlalu semangat sambil membungkuk.

"Jaksa Kim?"

Heechul hanya berdeham pelan menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

Setelah beberapa lama Heechul merapikan sedikit mejanya, ia memanggil pemuda itu untuk mendekat, lantas mempersilahkannya duduk di kursi yang terletak persis di depan meja kerjanya.

Heechul membuka file-file milik pemuda itu, membacanya, kemudian menelitinya sekilas. "Namamu Kim Jaejoong."

Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Lulusan sekolah hukum di Swedia."

Lagi-lagi dia menangguk sambil kembali menunjukan senyuman manisnya.

"Yah, cukup mengesankan." Ucapan dingin dan terkesan ketus terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Heechul. Jujur! Instingnya menunjukan hal yang tidak terlalu bagus akan menimpa dirinya.

"Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama Jaksa Kim."

"Terserah padamu." Jawab Heechul acuh dan dingin.

"Aku pasti bisa menjadi asistenmu yang baik, jika kau butuh pertolongan. Tinggal minta padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu dengan senang hati."

Heechul menjatuhkan buku pasal tebal di atas meja dengan kasar, hal itu cukup berhasil menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang cukup kencang hingga membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

"Mulailah kau bekerja Jaejoong-ssi." Lagi-lagi Heechul berkata acuh dam terkesan sangat kasar.

Berhari-hari telah berlalu, berbagai macam kasus yang Heechul tangani hampir semuanya ia tangani sendiri. Berkas-berkas yang menumpuk diatas meja kerjanya pun terlihat sangat berantakan, sepertinya penampilannya pun tak kalah berantakan sebab selama berhari-hari itu pula ia tak cukup tidur.

Heechul tak mau atau bisa dibilang tidak sudi memberikan pekerjaannya pada Jaejoong. Ia menganggap Jaejoong hanyalah pengganggu baginya. Heechul sudah terbiasa bekerja sendiri dan sangat marah bila pekerjaan yang sedang di tanganinya tiba-tiba dibantu orang lain tanpa persetujuan darinya, bisa ditebak dari sifat Heechul yang dingin dan kejam ia sama sekali tak mau meminta bantuan pada siapapun, termasuk asistennya.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa tak ada yang sanggup bekerja sama dengan dirinya. Semua asistennya pasti akan mengeluh, dan ujung-ujungnya akan mengundurkan diri atau mengajukan petisi agar mereka dipindahkan.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, sebisa mungkin Jaejoong ingin membantu Heechul walaupun hal kecil. Jaejoong selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan Heechul, mulai dari memberikan minum sampai apapun yang dibutuhkan Heechul Jaejoong pasti tahu.

Pernah suatu hari Heechul yang benar-benar sudah kepayahan tidak tidur hampir empat hari jatuh pingsan di ruangannya. Untungnya ada Jaejoong di sana. Dengan telaten ia merawat Heechul sampai siuman.

"***"

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Dia hebat! Tapi yang aku sedikit sayangkan sifatnya itu pemarah dan menyeramkan." Jaejoong meletakan spatula di atas wajan lalu dengan segera mengusap tangannya yang belepotan pada apron gelap yang dipakainya.

"Aku jadi penasaran siapa yang menjadi atasanmu." Seorang pemuda mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Ia langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat dari belakang sambil menumpukan kepalanya di pundak kiri Jaejoong.

"Dia... Errr... Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya."

"Katakan saja."

"Dia tampan! Ah tidak! Dia cantik sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria."

"Dia transgender?" Pertanyaan bodoh dari pemuda yang tengah memeluk Jaejoong itu sukses mendaratkan sebuah panci di atas kepalanya.

"Sakit..."

"Biar! Habis kau bicara seenaknya."

"Terus kalau bukan itu apa?"

"Hankyungie, kau itu pintar dalam CPR, atau apapunlah yang berhubugan dengan kedokteran, tapi kemampuan otakmu cukup payah dalam hal bersosialisasi."

"Aku bukan anak autis."

"Terserah, yang jelas dia hebat!"

"Dia hebat? Benarkah?"

"Dia jaksa yang dahsyat!"

"Kau dari tadi memujinya, aku jadi pensaran dengannya."

"Tidak juga, ah bagaimana kabarmu di rumah sakit? Apa ada sesuatu yang seru hari ini?" Jaejoong mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, ia pun melepaskan dua tangan Hangeng dari pinggangnya, dan hal itu awalnya mengundang protes dari Hangeng, hanya saja Jaejoong buru-buru membuat ultimatum, jika ia berani memeluknya lagi maka selamanya ia tak akan mendapatkan jatah makan malam.

Cukup kekanakan.

Hangeng duduk dengan tertib sambil menunggu Jaejoong yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. meskipun begitu, matanya masih tak pernah mau lepas dari sosok Jaejoong yang berjalan kesana-kemari sambil menata masakan mereka. menurutnya Jaejoong sangat cantik jika di dapur. Ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

"Kau cocoknya jadi ibu rumah tangga Jae. Ah, salah! Harusnya ayah rumah tangga karena kau pria. Haha."

Jaejoong tertawa sinis mendengar guraun tidak mutu yang tadi terlontar dari mulut Hangeng.

"Sebegitu sensitifnya kamu malam ini." Hangeng merajuk.

"Jangan suka merajuk! Kau mau posisimu tergantikan olehku dokter Tan?" Jaejoong akhirnya telah siap menghidangkan berbagai macam masakan di atas meja. Ia pun memilih untuk duduk di kursi persis di depan Hangeng.

"Benarkah begitu?" Hangeng sepertinya tak peduli dengan ucapan Jaejoong barusan, buktinya ia kini tengah fokus dengan berbagai macam makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis sebentar melihat tingkah Hangeng yang cukup bernafsu di atas meja makan, melahap semua masakannya. Namun, senyumnya tiba-tiba pudar saat ia melihat pantulan cahaya dari leher Hangeng.

"Kau masih memakai cincin itu?"

"Cincin? Cincin apa? Lihat aku tak pakai cincin kan?" Hangeng menunjukan kedua tangannya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali fokus dengan acara santap-menyantapnya.

"Memang bukan di tanganmu, tapi ada di lehermu. Benda yang kau jadikan bandul di kalungmu itu adalah cincin pertunanganmu bersama mantanmu yang dulu bukan?"

"UHUK~"

Hangeng tiba-tiba saja tersedak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, ia buru-buru menyambar segelas air mineral yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya, setelahnya ia menenggak isinya hingga habis begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau masih berpikiran seperti itu? Dia masa laluku." Hangeng melap mulutnya tidak sabar.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya." Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang ia yakini kalau sebentar lagi akan terjadi hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak dinginkan, bertengkar contohnya. Hanya sebuah masalah sepele terlibat pertengkaran, memalukan—batin Jaejoong.

"Habis kau tak pernah mau cerita siapa masa lalumu itu. Aku kan hanya menerka-nerka saja. Ayo cepat habiskan." Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk makanan yang ada di hadapannya menggunakan sumpit. "Ah, itu enak! Aku baru mencoba resepnya yang kudapat dari internet."

Hangeng merubah mimik wajahnya. Yang awalnya terkejut setengah mati menjadi tenang dan lembut kembali. "Masakanmu, tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya."

"Aku bukan koki."

'Tapi setelah ini kau akan jadi kokiku selamanya."

"Baiklah kau terlalu banyak berkhayal tuan Tan. Cepat habiskan makananmu."

"Aku tak berkhayal. Itu kenyataan."

"Terserah katamu." Pipi Jaejoong mulai memerah samar. Tak ada yang bisa melihat atau merasakannya selain diri dan perasaannya sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2

"***"

Suasana kedai ramen di malam hari terasa begitu menyesakan, apalagi ditambah dengan bising-bising suara yang terdengar keluar dari berbagai media. Kepulan asap dari makanan ataupun rokok sepertinya makin menambah kesemrawutan. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi dua jaksa muda yang dengan khidmatnya menyantap ramen pesanan mereka.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu kasar ada asistenmu. Sudah tak terhitung lagi asisten yang mengeluh atas kinerjamu."

"Aku tak membutuhkan mereka." Heechul menyantap dengan santai ramennya. Suasana kedai ramen yang terbilang ramai membuat suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka terdistorsi dengan suara-suara lain.

"Manusia normal tak dapat hidup tanpa bantuan manusia lain." Pemuda tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan yang duduk tepat di depan Heechul menuangkan sedikit soju ke dala gelas Heechul. Jung Yunho, jaksa muda satu angkatan Heechul. Jaksa yang sama-sama termasyur dan sangat disegani.

"Aku tidak normal. Masalah selesai." Jawab Heechul acuh.

"Keras kepala."

"Kau benar tuan Jung."

"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menghargai kebaikannya."

"Jika kau tertarik padanya, bilang saja langsung. Atau kau ingin dia menjadi asistenmu. Silahkan! Aku mengijinkan. Aku bisa menghadap pada jaksa ketua. Masalah selesai." Heechul menyuapkan ramen terakhir ke dalam mulutnya,. mengunyahnya cepat lalu menyudahi acara makannya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Siapa yang mau bayar? Aku? Atau kau? " Heechul bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau buru-buru sekali ayo duduk lagi. Aku masih ingin bercerita padamu." Yunho memberi isyarat pada Heechul untuk kembali duduk. Dengan malas Heechul menurut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Heechul ketus.

"Tak ada. Kau mau tambah? Soju minimal. Aku pesankan." Belum sempat Heechul membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan kalimat penolakan, Yunho ternyata sduah memanggil pelayan.

"Berikan kamu dua botol suju lagi."

Heechul hanya menggerutu kecil saat Yunho terlihat begitu senang dengan tingkahnya. "Terserah." Ucap Heechul sarkastik.

"***"

"Selamat pagi jaksa Kim." Jaejoong menunduk hormat saat Heechul melintas di hadapannya. Hanya anggukan malas dan deheman kecil yang Heechul tunjukan sebagai balasan sikap hormat Jaejoong.

Heechul meletakan tas kerjanya di atas meja lantas ia pun duduk di atas kursi kerjanya, merenggakan sedikit dasi yang sedikit agak melilit lehernya lalu setelahnya memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil bersandar pada punggung kursi.

"Jaejoong-ssi biarkan aku tidur sebentar. Aku lelah sekali."

"Baiklah~ aku keluar sebentar. Jaksa Kim." Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Hanya deheman kecil yang terdengar yang dari mulut Heechul untuk membalas ucapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan kecil menuju lapangan basket yang terletak di belakang kantor kejaksaan. Ia memilih untuk duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang menaungi sebuah kursi taman kecil yang hanya cukup diduduki oleh dua orang. Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Apa kau haus?"

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget saat ada sebuah benda dingin yang menempel di pipinya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan sosok Yunho yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa dua minuman kaleng dingin.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Yunho.

"Terima kasih Jaksa Jung."

Yunho mendudukan dirinya di samping Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan minuman kaleng yang tadi dibawanya. "Jangan kalut saat berada di dekat Heechul."

"Dia menyeramkan tapi aku tak masalah~ mungkin dia ingin fokus pada pekerjaannya."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Jika kau merasa tak kuat, kau bisa berganti tempat."

Jaejoong menggeleng mendengar saran Yunho. "Aku masih bisa bertahan. Menurutku dia hanya sedikit errr… kesepian. Seperti sebuah buku yang pernah ku baca. Jaksa Kim seperti orang yang sedang patah hati berkepanjangan."

"Memang."

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya cepat saat mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. "Benarkah?"

"Hei~ jangan berlebihan seperti itu."

"Tapi?..."

"Heechul pernah gagal dalam hal percintaan. Ia memutuskan tunangannya secara sepihak."

"Kenapa?"

"Masalah pribadi, aku tak tau pasti. Kau tahu, dulu Heechul tak seperti itu. Itu sih menurut desas-desus yang kudengar."

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Namun dalam hati ia ingin sekali mengorek keterangan lebih jauh dari Yunho. Bukan, bukan bermaksud ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain. Namun ada baiknya Heechul itu berkeluh kesah dengan orang lain dan jangan menyimpannya sendiri—Pikir Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi. Aku ada urusan denganmu sebentar." Tak mereka berdua sadari kalau Heechul kini sudah berdiri di belakang mereka berdua. Mendengar seruan dari Heechul yang terdengar begitu jelas dan nyata Jaejoong sontak menolehkan kepalanya. Begitu juga dengan Yunho.

"Jaksa Kim?"

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit. Kau tahu kasus yang menimpa anak umur sepuluh tahun yang hampir dibunuh oleh ayah kandungnya?"

"Yoon Mijo? Hanju international Hospital."

"Ayo, waktu kita sempit." Heechul langsung pergi begitu saja saat selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho sebentar—seperti meminta izin padanya. Yunho yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum. "Hei, ini kemajuan. Heechul mau menyapamu dan mengajakmu ikut bersamanya. Bukankah ini bagus?" Yunho mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai bentuk dukungan pada Jaejoong.

"Ah~ baiklah. Terima kasih jaksa Jung." Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, setelahnya ia membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. "Aku permisi jaksa Jung." Setelah berujar demikian Jaejoong berlari mengejar Heechul yang hampir menghilang di balik pintu kejaksaan.

"***"

"Jaejoong-ssi aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Kau duluan saja." Heechul melanjutkan langkahnya menuju toilet, berbalik arah dengan Jaejoong yang terus malangkah menuju kamar rawat inap anak-anak kelas tiga tempat di mana Mijo dirawat.

"Baiklah Jaksa Kim."

"Panggil aku Heechul-ssi atau terserah maumu. Ini bukan di kawasan kejaksaan." Ucap Heechul tanpa berbalik dan terdengar sangat acuh.

"Baik Heechul hyung." Balas Jaejoong sumringah.

Heechul berjalan santai saat melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Dirinya berbelok saat melihat papan penunjuk arah dimana letak toilet berada. Baru saja tangannya terulur untuk membuka knob pintu, pintu toilet itu terbuka dan serta merta menampakan sosok wajah yang familiar untuknya.

Beberapa saat Heechul terpaku menatap wajah itu, begitu pun orang tadi. Ia bahkan membisu tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Serasa dunia melambat saat mereka saling beradu pandang.

"Han…" Heechul mendesis namun kata-katanya tak jadi lanjut terucap saat suara Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"Heechul hyung? Kau ada di sini? Han?" Jaejoong menghampiri mereka berdua. Entah mengapa suasana dan aura kecanggungan memudar saat datangnya Jaejoong.

Heechul berdehem kecil. "Apakah kau sudah selesai Jaejoong? Bagaimana keadaan anak itu?"

"Ibunya ingin bertemu denganmu hyung. Makanya aku mencarimu." Jaejoong memandang Heechul dan juga Hangeng bergantian. Alisnya berkerut saat melihat wajah Hangeng yang menampakan gurat kekecewaan dan kekesalan yang mendalam. Pandangan mata Hangeng menegas serta rahangnya yang mengeras.

Insting Jaejoong mengatakan pasti ada alasan dibalik perubahan sikap Hangeng. Hangeng tak pernah menunjukan wajah serius melebihi level dari biasanya. Wajahnya pasti akan tenang dan akan selalu bersahabat dengan siapa saja, bahkan orang yang baru ditemuinya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

"Aku akan ketempat anak itu." Heechul berbalik untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sepeninggal Heechul, Hangeng masih sama seperti tadi, memasang tampang kerasnya. Namun akhirnya raut wajahnya berubah saat suara Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku tak apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong padaku. Kepekaanku terhadap sesuatu itu kuat."

"Apa kau ingin menjadi cenayang?" Hangeng mengacak rambut Jaejoong gemas.

"Tidak~" Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Hangeng yang tadi bersarang di kepalanya.

"Benar?" Jaejoong menatap dalam dua bola mata Hangeng, tersenyum tipis sebentar lalu dengan cepat memeluknya. "Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Hangeng yang awalnya kaget kini balas memeluknya. "Hei! Sepertinya anak kucing satu ini ingin bermanja-manja." Ledek Hangeng.

"Biar!" Jaejoong makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tak jauh dari sana, tepatnya dibalik tikungan, seseorang tengah berdiri membeku dengan tatapan sedingin es memperhatikan mereka berdua. Rahangnya mengeras cepat saat pemandangan yang dilihatnya makin bertambah intim. Tak ingin memperkeruh suasana hatinya, ia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan dua manusia yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu.

"Selamat~" Desis orang itu.

* * *

saya tahu ini saaaaaaaaaaaaaangat pendek tapi sengaja #PLAAKK mian mian khukhukhu


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeongiranmal hello hello ijen kupay kupay! TOP SECRET! S.P.Y! BUAHAHAHAAHAHHA gabung gabung dah tuh dua lagu baru Super Junior sama FT Island kkkkk

* * *

.

This is it!~

.

* * *

Orang itu, yang tengah diam-diam memperhatikan keintiman dua sejoli menghela napas panjang. Bibirnya terasa berat bahkan saat ingin untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Kim Heechul.

Heechul memutuskan untuk menghentikan aktifitas tak berbobotnya itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, berharap sedikit rasa kecewa dan sesak yang mengiris hatinya hilang seiring langkah kakinya. Air muka yang awalnya benar-benar rapuh ia rubah sedemikian rupa. Wajah stoik dan tegas yang kini menamenginya.

Heechul sempat melihat sekilas papan penunjuk arah sebelum ia menemukan kamar kliennya.

Heechul mengetuk pintu kamar pelan. Sedikit menunggu untuk mendapat jawaban. Beberapa detik berlalu membuatnya sedikit agak bosan, alhasil tanpa pikir panjang ia menggeser pintu kamar inap.

Terlihatlah anak kecil yang tengah duduk di atas bangsal rumah sakit. Sendirian. Kondisinya sedikit mengenaskan dengan luka lebam di wajah serta kepalanya yang dibalut perban. Tega sekali orang yang telah membuat anak tak berdosa menjadi seperti ini.

Heechul menyunggingkan senyum ramah, hanya sebuah klise agar anak itu mau menerima dan patuh saat diajaknya bicara nanti. Ia sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dalam menghadapi anak kecil.

"Hai! Selamat siang Yoon Mijo!"

Suara berat Heechul berhasil mengusik anak itu. Ia sedikit menolehknn kepalanya dengan cepat saat dirinya merasa terpanggil.

Heechul tersenyum senang saat anak itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi takut atau sebagainya. Bayangan Heechul tidak terbukti. Ia menggeret sebuah kursi lalu meletakannya tepat di samping ranjang Mijo.

"Selamat siang Mijo! Ibumu kemana?" Tanya Heechul ramah.

Mijo mengerjap sesaat sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. "Ibu sedang mencari paman Kim."

"Paman Kim?" Tangan Heechul bekerja untuk mengambil sebuah boneka yang tergeletak tepat di sebelah kaki Mijo, lalu memainkannya.

"Paman siapa?"

"Eoh?" Heechul sedikit memainkan boneka yang ada di tangannya. Menempatkannya tepat di samping wajahnya.

"Salam kenal, paman adalah Kim! Kim Heechul," Jawab Heechul menggunakan suara perutnya hingga seakan-akan bukan dia yang terdengar berbicara.

Sedikit mengajak bermain bocah ini tak masalah pikir Heechul.

"Yoon Mijo. Apa masih sakit?" Heechul lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suara perutnya saat berbicara sambil terus menggerak-gerakan boneka beruang di tangannya..

Baru saja bibir Heechul membuka untuk berucap, tindakannya diinterupsi oleh suara gesekan besi penopang pintu geser kamar rawat inap. Heechul dan juga Mijo serentak menolahkan wajah mereka.

"IBU!" Teriak Mijo semangat.

Heechul langsung bangkit dari duduknya saat mendengar teriakan Mijo. Ia menundukan tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberi hormat. "Selamat siang. Nyonya Yoon."

"Jaksa Kim? Ah mari duduk." Wanita dengan umur sekitar kepala tiga itu buru-buru masuk lantas meletakan dua buah kantung plastik yang tadi dibawanya ke atas meja.

"Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama jaksa Kim? Kuharap tidak. Aku tadi mencarimu." Wanita itu menggeret kursi lain lalu meletakannya persis di samping kursi yang tadi diduduki Heechul.

"Mari duduk." Tawar wanita itu.

"Ah, terima kasih nyonya Yoon." Heechul kembali membungkukan badannya sebelum duduk.

Heechul memandang sekilas pada Mijo yang kini tengah asyik bermain dengan mainan-maninannya. "Kondisinya, lebih dari yang kuduga, nyonya Yoon." Ucap Heechul pelan.

"Ayahnya yang membuatnya seperti ini." Air wajah nyonya Yoon terlihat benar-benar sayu dan menyedihkan, menyimpan guratan kekecewaan yang besar. Ibu mana yang tega melihat anaknya dalam kondisi semenyedihkan ini.

Heechul menghela napas panjang. "Kronologisnya aku sudah mengetahuinya darimu kemarin. Tapi apa aku boleh bertanya pada Mijo?"

Nyonya Yoon mengangguk. "Mijo..." Panggil nyonya Yoon sambil mengelus-elus kaki anaknya. "Mijo kalau paman ini tanya sesuatu Mijo jawab saja semuanya oke."

Mijo mengangguk kecil tapi sepertinya ia tidak terlalu fokus dengan ucapan ibunya, buktinya ia sama sekali tak menoleh saat dipanggil dan diajak bicara tadi.

"Mijoya..."

"Sudahlah nyonya, aku tahu anak kecil tak bisa begitu saja dipaksa. Aku juga hanya bertanya yang dasar dari kronologisnya. Itu saja." Cegah Heechul saat ia mencium sedikit gelagat keresahan dan kemarahan dalam nada bicara nyonya Yoon.

"Mijo... Mijo tahu tidak kenapa kepala Mijo terluka?" Tanya Heechul ceria, ia berusaha untuk membuat Mijo senyaman mungkin dalam introgasinya.

"Selamat siang..."

Suara bass laki-laki menggema beriringan dengan gesekan pintu geser yang terbuka lebar. Semua yang berada di dalam kamar itu sontak menolehkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Paman Kim!" Seru Mijo semangat.

"Hai Mijo... Maaf menunggu lama."

"Selamat siang nyonya Yoon."

Jaejoonglah yang datang. Wajahnya terpatri senyuman manis dan penuh semangat. Ia membungkuk dalam sebentar untuk memberi hormat pada nyonya Yoon, setelahnya ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Mijo lantas mendudukan dirinya disana. Tepat di samping Mijo.

"Apa makanmu sudah selesai Mijoya?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memeluk Mijo sayang.

Heechul mengerutkan alisnya. Merasa sama sekali tak mengerti dengan situasi di sana. "Jaejoong-ssi? Kau?"

"Ah, aku lupa belum bercerita padamu Heechul hyung."

"Ah, begini." Nyonya Yoon menginterupsi ucapan Jaejoong. "Maaf, mungkin apa lebih baik aku keluar saja?"

"Loh kenapa?" Tanya Heechul bingung.

"Begini hyung. Seminggu lalu saat kau menerima kasus ini, aku membaca berkas-berkasnya Mijo dan mengetahui kalau ia dirawat di sini. Karena aku kenal dengan sebagian petugas medis di sini jadi aku bisa dengan mudah mengunjungi Mijo."

Heechul menyipitkan matanya. "Intinya kau mencuri start terlebih dulu dari atasanmu?"

"Ah bukan begitu hyung." Balas Jaejoong cepat. "Aku hanya membantu. Kau tahu kan Mijo sedikit mengalami guncangan jiwa saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Jadi kupikir tidak mungkin mengintrogasi seseorang saat pertama kali bertemu, apalagi orang itu adalah anak kecil. Hal itu akan sulit."

Mimik wajah Heechul mendingin dan sangat datar mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Jadi kupikir akan lebih bagus jika kita dekat dulu dan menjamin kalau Mijo bisa nyaman di dekat kita hyung." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Maaf jika itu membuatmu marah." Jaejoong memandang Heechul dengan tatapan yang luar biasa merasa bersalah.

Sedetik dua detik Jaejoong menunggu tanggapan dari Heechul dengan hati ketar-ketir.

"Tidak." Akhirnya Heechul buka suara.

"Tindakanmu benar. Itulah tugas asisten. Mempermudah segala urusan atasannya." Heechul berucap yakin yang mampu membuat seulas senyum terpatri di wajah Jaejoong.

Heechul mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Beberapa jam berlalu, sesi tanya jawab yang dilakukan Heechul serta Jaejoong pada Mijo berjalan cukup lancar. Mijo mampu dan berhasil semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Heechul dengan baik, walaupun ada saat-saat dimana Mijo hanya terfokus pada mainannya.

"***"

"Kim Jaejoong. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Heechul bicara tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah duduk tepat di samping dirinya yang sedang mengemudi.

"Ada apa Jaksa Kim?"

"Hyung, Heechul hyung." Heechul mengeinterupsi saat Jaejoong baru saja ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ah baiklah Heechul hyung, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Heechul memutar stir mobil ke kiri hingga memasuki kawasan padat dengan jejeran mobil yang terparkir rapi. Dahi Jaejoong sedikit berkerut saat melihat suasana luar. Heechul sedikit melirik sekilas dari kaca spion saat ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah kedai kopi.

"Hyung? Ini…."

"Turun saja, aku lapar dan haus. Kalau kau tak mau kumakan lebih baik kau lepaskan seatbeltmu dan segera keluar." Seru Heechul acuh. Ia mengambil kacamata hitamnya yang tadi tergeletak di atas dashboard dan memakainya serta merta dan setelahnya ia keluar dari mobil.

Jaejoong menurut dan mematuhi semua perkataan Heechul tanpa banyak basa-basi. Jaejoong berjalan santai mengekor pada Heechul, matanya melayap ke segala arah memandangi tiap inchi hal-hal yang tertangkap pada indra penglihatannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja pandangan matanya terhenti saat Heechul menginterupsi dengan suara beratnya.

"Ayo masuk, sampai kapan kau mai disitu saja?"

"Ah, baiklah hyung."

Heechul membuka tirai yang menutupi pintu kedai lalu masuk ke dalamnya, begitu pun dengan Jaejoong. Seketika dari sana menguar bau ramen dan juga bumbu-bumbu masakan lain yang disajikan di sana.

Heechul mengambil tempat paling belakang—tempat dimana sering ia pesan jika datang bersama Yunho. Heechul memesan dua porsi besar ramen yang juga sering ia pesan saat bersama Yunho, sepertinya selera makan Heechul benar-benar monoton dan terlalu biasa.

"Wah~ apa kau sering ke sini hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong berbinar-binar saat matanya menangkap irisan sayur warna-warni serta naruto yang tergidang di atas ramen miliknya. "Sepertinya enak." Jaejoong mengendus sebentar bau yang menguar dari sana.

Heechul hanya berdeham kecil menjawab semua ucapan Jaejoong, setelahnya ia dengan santai menyantap ramen miliknya. Begitu pun dengan Jaejoong, ia lebih memilih untuk tetap diam sambil terus fokus dengan makanannya. Jujur ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu Heechul yang berujar lebih dulu.

"Jae.. " Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Heechul buka suara.

"Ya.. " Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya sambil terus memegangi sumpit yang masih terus digigitnya.

"Kau? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal orang-orang rumah sakit?" Heechul kembali menyuapkan ramen miliknya.

"Oh itu?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengaduk-aduk ramen di hadapannya. "Salah satu dokter di sana itu…." Jaejoong sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyimpang."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmua. Sudahlah jangan bertele-tele."

"Aku tidak sama seperti lelaki lain, aku… gay." Jaejoong menunduk dalam saat menceritakan hal yang paling pribadi dan rahasia yang selalu ditutupinya.

Heechul terdiam sesaat, ia meletakan sumpit yang dipegangnya ke atas mangkuk. Menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya berat, Heechul menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan menelisik. "Apa dokter yang tadi itu kekasihmu?"

"I-iya." Jaejoong makin menundukan wajahnya.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Eh?" Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya kembali sambil memberikan tatapan bingung pada Heechul.

"Ya, sudah kuduga. Dari raut wajahmu kau berusaha menutupinya tapi kenapa kau malah bertingkah mesra saat di rumah sakit? Rumah sakit itu di tempat umum. Orang lain mungkin saja tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Hal yang paling kau tutupi mungkin akan ketahuan." Jawab Heechul panjang lebar.

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan Heechul. "Hyung?"

"Benar bukan?" Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia mengambil segelas air dingin lalu meneguknya pelan.

"Maksudku kenapa hyung tahu saat itu aku sedang bermesraan? Apakah hyung mengintip apa yang kuperbuat?"

"UHUK!" Heechul menyemburkan kembali air putih dingin yang baru saja sampai di kerongkongannya. "UHUK UHUK UHUK…. APA MAKSUDMU HEH?" Heechul memukul-mukul pelan dadanya yang sedikit terasa sesak.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis namun setelahnya terganti oleh sebuah cengiran penuh kemenangan. "Bukankah saat itu kau telah pergi? Lagipula suasana toilet saat itu sedang sepi, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat sepi tak ada manusia satu pun selain kami berdua. Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

Bagaikan ada sebuah belati yang menohok jantungnya, Heechul menundukan wajahnya malu, sengaja ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar Jaejoong tak melihat ekspresi memalukan yang tergambar jelas pada raut wajahnya.

"Heechul kau bodoh." Desis Heechul sepelan mungkin.

Jaejoong tersenyum kembali. "Ayo hyung lanjutkan makannya, ini enak. Lain kali aku ingin ke sini lagi."

"Ah… baiklah.." Seru Heechul gugup.

"***"

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya, baik Heechul maupun Jaejoong sepertinya belum mau untuk meninggalkan ruangan mereka. Mereka masih setia dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas kejaksaan yang harus terus diperiksa dan diteliti oleh mereka.

Setelah percakapan di kedai ramen tadi entah mengapa tercipta suasana canggung yang mengekang mereka berdua, baik Heechul dan juga Jaejoong sama sekali belum memulai percakapan. Hanya kebisuan yang melingkupi mereka.

Akhirnya, merasa tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung tersebut, Jaejoong buka suara. "Jaka Kim, kau tak mau pulang? Hari sudah hampir malam."

"Ah. Yah?" Heechul melongokan kepalanya dari balik layar monitor.

"Kau tak pulang jaksa Kim?" Tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Ah tidak, kau dulu saja. Aku…. Masih ada yang harus kubereskan di sini. Dua hari lagi persidangan kasus Yoon Mijo bukan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu jaksa Kim, aku permisi dulu."

Hanya dehaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut Heechul. Ia masih terus saja berpura-pura berkutat pada komputer di hadapannya. Namun seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengintip seseorang, ekor matanya tetap mengikuti tiap gerak-gerik Jaejoong. Baru setelah Jaejoong menghilang dibalik pintu Heechul mengubah wajah stoik dan masamnya menjadi menyedihkan.

Begitu menyedihkan, tersimpan guratan kekecewaan dan kepedihan yang mendalam di wajahnya. "Haha~ ternyata dia sudah mendapat yang lebih baik. Selamat haha~" Heechul tertawa miris. "Selamat…" Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya dia atas meja yang bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat.

"Heechul kau idiot." Tak lama suara isakan kecil yang terdengar menghiasi seluruh ruangan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

mau tepar dulu sebentar *mati* huahhahaha


	4. Chapter 4

HYahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~ akhirnya updet! buakakakakak~ saya kagak jago bikin judul! kayaknya ni judul aneh banget sumpah *pindung ngorek ngorek tanah* taaaaaaaaapi~ this is it! fresh from the oven

makasih yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca huahahahah~ saya tak ada tanpa kalian para pembaca (dan reviewer tentunya) buakakakakka

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong memang sudah keluar dari ruangan Heechul, namun entah mengapa instruksi yang diberikan oleh pikirannya tak sejalan dengan niat awal. Kakinya terus melangkah keluar kejaksaan lalu berbelok menuju taman belakang kejaksaan. Sampai di sana, ia mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi taman—kursi yang entah mengapa menjadi tempat favoritnya semenjak menginjakan kaki dan juga memberikan seluruh waktunya untuk pekerjaan di kejaksaan.

Jaejoong sedikit merenggangkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal, bunyi gemeltak tulang-tulang punggungnya membuatnya sedikit ngeri. "Pegal." Aduhnya.

Jaejoong menarik napas panjang saat matanya menatap kemilauan cahaya matahari yang makin pudar digantikan dengan gelap pekat malam. Matanya perlahan terpejam akibat semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sungguh! Suasana nyaman seperti ini makin membuatnya ingin tertidur pulas.

"Ku kira kau sudah pulang tadi."

Suara bass laki-laki mengganggu masa-masa tenangnya, Jaejoong sontak membuka mata dan segera mencari sumber suara. "Jaksa Jung?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget saat ia melihat Yunho yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya sambil menenteng dua buah kopi kaleng.

"Apa kau mengantuk? Kau tahu, di sini tempat tercepat untuk membuat seseorang bisa tertidur pulas."

Jaejoong tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Jaksa Jung kau pintar membuat kelakar."

Yunho mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Jaejoong. "Aku sedang tidak berkelakar, aku serius! Di sini kalau aku sedang duduk sendiri dan tidak ada yang kukerjakan aku biasanya bisa langsung tertidur. Dan biasanya orang yang selalu menemukanku ada Heechul."

"Jaksa Kim?"

"Ya." Yunho mengangguk mantap.

Mendengar kata terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghela napas panjang.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ah ya sudah, ini kopi." Yunho menyodorkan satu kaleng kopi pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum menerimanya. "Kae seperti Doraemon."

Yunho yang baru meneguk kopinya menyemburkan kembali kopi yang hampir saja ditelannya. "UHUK! Kenapa Doraemon? Aku tidak bulat, gendut, biru, dan memiliki kumis kucing. Aku juga tak memiliki kantong ajaib apalagi pintu kemana saja."

"Hahahahaha~" Jaejoong kembali tertawa mendengar penuturan Yunho yang teramat polos. "Tidak, kau hanya lucu Jaksa Jung."

"Lucu?" Dahi Yunho berkerut.

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap. "Sangat lucu."

Detik berikutnya setelah percakapan tadi usai, yang ada hanyalah keheningan yang tercipta. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong, tak ada satu pun yang membuka suara. Hanya bunyi hembusan angin dan juga tegukan air yang mengalir di kerongkongan mereka.

"Katakanlah kau sedang punya masalah."

"Eoh?" Jaejoong menoleh cepat ke arah Yunho, bahkan kaleng kopi masih berada digigit olehnya.

"Ya katakan saja. Anggap saja aku seperti buku diary."

"Kau cenayang?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

"Orang yang suka duduk di sini pasti punya masalah."

"Sok tahu."

"Aku memang tahu dan itu kenyataan." Yunho menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Itu termasuk kelakar?"

Yunho tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong tadi. "Nah, kalau yang tadi baru lelucon."

Mendengar tawa Yunho, Jaejoong pun akhirnya ikut tertawa. Detik berikutnya ia kembali diam. "Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja." Yunho mengkerutkan dahinya. "Boleh apa?" Tanya Yunho sambil menunjukan ekspresi seperti orang ling-lung.

"Kau aneh Jaksa Jung. Hahahaha~"

"Jangan tertawa." Yunho memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin tanya."

"Oh~ silahkan, konsultasi dengan Jung Yunho itu gratis."

Jujur! Jaejoong ingin melempar wajah Yunho menggunakan sepatunya. Wajahnya itu sungguh bodoh. "Begini Jaksa Jung…"

"Panggil saja Yunho." Sela Yunho.

"Ah, iya Yun~ Mengapa semua orang menyembunyikan masa lalunya."

"Maksudnya?" Dahi Yunho lagi-lagi berkerut.

"Maksudku. Mengapa banyak orang yang tidak ingin masa lalunya diungkit kembali."

Yunho mengangguk paham. "Tiap orang berbeda Jae, jika masa lalumu itu sangat menyakitkan, justru dengan cara tidak diungkapkan merupakan salah satu cara menghilangkan masa lalu dari pikiranmu."

"Kenapa harus dihilangkan?"

"Karena mungkin dia pernah merasakan luka di masa lalu. Luka di hati lebih gawat dibandingkan dengan luka fisik. Luka yang menganga di hati ribuan kali jauh lebih sakit dibanding luka bekas operasi."

"Begitukah?" Jaejoong menggangguk mengerti. "Tap- sudah lah… ah Jaksa Jung.."

"Yunho~" Lagi-lagi Yunho menyela ucapan Jaejoong. "Kita sudah lepas dari wilayah kejaksaan. Jangan memanggilku Jaksa Jung lagi. Aku terdengar tua."

"Baiklah~ ah Yunho, besok aku mau mengadakan pesta di rumahku. Kau mau datang? Alamatnya nanti akan kukirim pesan kepadamu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yunho antusias.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ajak juga Jaksa Kim."

"Kenapa kau tak memintanya sendiri?"

"Dia sepertinya lelah dan tak ingin diganggu." Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Baiklah~ kami berdua pasti akan datang."

"***"

Keesokan harinya, saat matahari yang bersinar cukup terang dan hangat menembus masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa minimalis namun kaku memaksa Heechul yang masih betah berada di alam mimpi untuk segera sadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

Heechul, yang kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih mencoba membuka matanya yang terlampau berat. Tangannya melayap ke segala arah mencari sebuah benda kecil nan canggih dimana pun tempat yang bisa dijangkau. Setelah beberapa saat mencari akhirnya tangannya berhenti pada satu titik.

Dengan cepat Heechul menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki kanannya lalu mengintip sedikit pada layar. Masih pagi, bahkan terlalu pagi di hari libur seperti ini.

Heechul sedikit menegakan tubuh sambil bertumpu pada kedua siku lengannya, menoleh sebentar ke arah jendela yang tirainya melambai tertiup angin. Heechul memilih untuk tidur kembali saat pikiran memerintahkannya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas ranjang, menarik selimut samapi batas dada, dan terakhir memasangkan kedua headset pada telinganya.

"Selamat tidur dunia. Dan jangan ganggu aku sampai selesai bermanja-manja pada minggu pagi." Ucap Heechul pada udara.

Baru beberapa saat Hecchul memejamkan mata, sebuah gedoran keras pada daun pintu apartemennya serta bunyi bel yang terus-menerus bergema membuatnya terpaksa harus membuka mata. Padahal volume musik yang keluar dari headset yang dikenakannya sudah diseting maksimal dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

Sambil bersungut-sungut Heechul bangkit turun dari ranjangnya, dengan langkah yang diseret ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Dalam hati kecilnya ia sudah menyiapkan ribuan sumpah serapah yang pasti akan ia tujukan pada orang yang telah merusak minggu pagi miliknya.

"Ya tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Heechul saat gedoran pada pintu apartemennya makin brutal.

"Ayo cepat buka pintunya!" Seru suara dari luar sana.

Baru saja Heechul ingin teriak dan memaki-maki sang pelaku utama perusak minggu paginya, namun suara yang terdengar dari luar begitu familiar di telinganya. "Ck, mau apa dia pagi-pagi ke sini."

Heechul berhasil membuka pintu apartemennya, ternyata di luar sana telah menunggu Yunho yang kini tengah tersenyum bodoh di hadapannya sambil menenteng dua kantong plastik besar.

"Pasti baru bangun." Seru Yunho penuh semangat. Tanpa basa-basi Yunho meloyor masuk ke dalam apartemen Heechul dan seakan-akan ingin menguasainya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Heechul acuh.

"Cepat mandi, bersiap, lalu pergi keluar."

Heechul mendecih sebal, seakan-akan tak peduli dengan ucapan Yunho, Heechul kembali berjalan ke arah ranjangnya. Setelah sampai, ia merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. "Kalau kau mau pulang jangan bangunkan aku."

Yunho melotot melihat sikap dan mendengar ucapan Heechul barusan. "Ayo bangun." Yunho menarik kasar tangan Heechul hingga tubuhnya pun ikut terangkat.

Mendapat perlakuan kasar seperti itu membuat Heechul melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke arah wajah Yunho, namun sayang itu meleset, sebab Yunho dengan sigap menghindari kepalan tangan Heechul.

"Kau mandi sana, kita ada janji."

"Kau, aku tidak!"

"Ayolah mandi sana."

"Yang punya janji dirimu. Aku tak pernah merasa telah membuat janji pada siapapun. Brengsek! Keluar dari apartemenku dan jangan pernah lagi mengganggu minggu pagiku."

"Kim Heechul, aku seniormu. Cepat segera kerjakan apa yang telah kuperintahkan." Ucap Yunho yang dibuat setegas mungkin.

"Kau membuat itu sebagai alasan? Cih! Persetan dengan itu. Ini bukan lokasi kejaksaan. Enyah dari kamarku cepat tuan Jung sebelum aku melemparmu dari lantai lima."

"Memang kau sanggup?" Tanya Yunho meremehkan.

"Ck!" Heechul melengos kesal ia bangkit turun dari ranjangnya. Masih tetap dengan bibir yang menggerutu ia berjalan mendekati lemari putih besar yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Heechul mengambil bathrobe putih dari dalam sana

Entah disadari atau tidak,. Ia mengikuti perintah Yunho. Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat tingkah Heechul. Masih dengan langkah malas yang diseret Heechul membuka pintu toilet, dan sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi debuman keras yang berasal dari tumbukan kusen dan juga daun pintu.

"Hei kau bisa merusakannya!"

"Diam kau brengsek! Ini apartemenku!" Sahut Heechul dari dalam.

Yunho mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Ia menatap sekeliling, menunggu memang hal yang paling membosankan. Setelah beberapa saat menyapu tiap sudut apartemen Heechul dengan pandangannya, kini matanya fokus pada satu titik.

Nakas putih yang terletak tepat di samping ranjang Heechul menarik perhatiannya. Yunho mendekat lantas duduk di atas ranjang. Yunho menatap sebentar sebuah pigura yang terpajang rapi di sana.

Memang ini adalah kesekian kalinya Yunho berkunjung ke apartemen Heechul setelah beberapa tahun mereka berteman. Kenapa? Karena Heechul termasuk tipe-tipe pribadi tertutup, yang bahkan apartemennya saja sangat dirahasiakan dan sangat pribadi, bahkan untuk teman-teman seprofesinya di kejaksaan. Bisa dihitung oleh jari siapa-siapa yang pernah atau lebih tepatnya diijinkan oleh Heechul untuk berkunjung.

Beruntungnya Yunho adalah salah satu orang dari mereka sekaligus sebagai pemecah rekor orang terbanyak yang pernah datang menyambangi apartemen Heechul.

Yunho mengangkat pigura tersebut, pigura yang berisi foto dua lelaki yang tengah membuat pose aneh dan dipojok kiri bawah poto tersebut tertulis dua kata 'DOUBLE H'. "Ini..."

Ucapan Yunho terputus saat ia mendengar pintu toilet terbuka. Buru-buru Yunho meletakan pigura tersebut ke tempatnya semula. "Hai..." Sapa Yunho kikuk, sungguh seperti perbuatan anak kecil yang tertangkap basah tengah mencuri.

"Kau sedang tidak mencuri apapun dari sini bukan?" Tanya Heechul penuh selidik.

"Tidak... Ah, kau mandi cepat sekali. Aku baru saja duduk..."

Heechul buru-buru menyela ucapan Yunho. "Ya, duduk di atas ranjangku sambil memandangi pigura yang tadi terletak di atas nakas. Kurasa kau bisa melihat sofa di sudut sana tuan Jung." Heechul menunjukan sofa yang dimaksud dengan dagunya.

"Ya aku tahu. Maaf."

"Dimaafkan."

"Baiklah….. Yah! Kenapa kau masih memakai piyama?!"

"Loh kenapa? Toh aku sudah selesai mandi."

"Pakai celana dan kaus training atau pakaian olahraga terserah."

"Kau bukan penata gayaku tuan Jung."

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan Jung."

"Baiklah senior Jung." Heechul berjalan mendekati dua buah plastik yang tadi dibawa oleh Yunho.

"Aishh… kau ini... Terserahlah."

"Kau mau piknik Yun?" Heechul histeris saat melihat isi dari bungkusan yang dibawa oleh Yunho.

"Lalu?"

"Kekanakan." Heechul mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa coklat miliknya. "Dengan siapa? Ku ambil satu ya." Ucap Heechul sambil mengambil sebuah jus kaleng dari dalam bungkusan di hadapannya.

"Jaejoong."

Heechul mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu?" Heechul kembali meneguk jus yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Dan kekasihnya."

"UHUK!" Heechul menyemburkan kembali jus yang baru saja menyentuh tenggorokannya tadi. "BOHONG!"

Dahi Yunho berkerut. "Reaksimu tadi sungguh berlebihan. Tidak, aku bercanda, dia bilang dia ingin mengajak temannya. Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu. Now!"

"Baik kapten Jung." Sahut Heechul malas.

"***"

"Ini piknik atau pesta barbeque?" Tanya Hankyung bingung saat Jaejoong repot menyiapkan seluruh peralatan barbeque yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh Jaejoong di taman belakang rumahnya.

"Aku juga bingung mau menyebut ini apa. Yang jelas ini kali pertamanya aku membuat pesta dari saat aku kembali ke Korea."

"Lalu siapa yang akan datang?"

"Jaksa Jung, Hankyungie kau bisa ambilkan hi-cook yang ada di sana?" Pinta Jaejoong.

"Baik, lalu siapa lagi?" Hankyung menyerahkan sekaleng hi-cook pada Jaejoong.

"Jaksa Kim, atasanku yang sering kuceritakan padamu. Kau bilang kau ingin mengenalnya bukan? Kemarin sudah kukatakan kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya walau hanya sebentar dan secara tak sengaja." Jawab Jaejoong panjang lebar. "Selesai, sekarang tinggal menunggu Jaksa Jung dan juga Jaksa Kim."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Hankyung.

Entah mengapa Jaejoong mendengar nada keraguan dalam suara Hankyung, namun Jaejoong tetap menutupi perasaannya sebaik mungin. Ia hanya ingin memastikan dulu sebelum memberikan sebuah pernyataan. Pernyataan yang mungkin akan membuka sedikit memori masa lalu antara Hankyung dan juga mantan tunangannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Aku selalu yakin dengan apa yang ingin kukerjakan Han... Aku selalu memikirkannya serta menyiapkannya dengan sempurna."

Melihat senyuman Jaejoong, membuat Hankyung mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga. "Oke."

"Kau tahu, sendirian di dunia ini membuatku sering kesepian."

"Eoh?" Hankyung menoleh kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba Jaejoong berujar seperti tadi. "Kenapa kau masih bicara seperti itu? Sudah kubilang ribuan kali kau memilikiku. Aku akan terus ada."

"Nothing's immortal Han... Bagaimana jika suatu saat kau pergi?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil memotong-motong sayuran.

"Tidak akan."

"Tapi ini cinta yang salah. Kau laku-laki, aku laki-laki..."

"Cukup, aku tak mau membahas itu lagi." potong Hankyung.

"Maaf, aku hanya cemas."

"Aku akan ada di sisimu."

"Maaf."

"Kau tak pernah cerita tentang mantan tunanganmu."

"Dan sepertinya aku juga telah bicara ribuan kali tentang masalah itu. Aku ingin melupakannya Jae. Jika aku menceritakannya padamu, itu sama saja menggali kembali masa suram yang ingin kukubur selamanya." Hankyung menyerahkan sebuah piring pada Jaejoong.

"Maaf." Jaejoong menghentikan semua aktifitasnya, melepaskan apron yang dipakainya, dan langsung berbalik lalu menubruk Hankyung yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"J-Jae, a-ada apa?" Tanya Hankyung bingung.

Bukannya menjawab Jaejoong malah melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Hankyung dan tanpa diketahui oleh Hankyung Jaejoong langsung mengecup bibirnya mesra dan dalam. Mengerti akan sifat Jaejoong, Hankyung pun membalas kecupan di bibirnya serta dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

Tak tahukah mereka kini ada dua pasang mata yang tak sengaja melihat adegan intim mereka dengan tatapan dan juga dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Ehem... Apakah kami mengaganggu?" Tanya Yunho, yang tiba-tiba saja bersuara. Awalnya ia memang kaget melihat kejadian tadi.

Berbeda dengan Yunho yang tampak malu-malu melihat adegan tadi, ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Heechul malah di luar dugaan. Hanya tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi yang ia tunjukan, sebuah kamuflase cerdas untuk menutupi perasaannya yang teramat sakit melihat kejadian barusan.

Jaejoong yang kaget mendengar suara Yunho buru-buru melepaskan ciumannya. Dengan kikuk ia pun membalas sapaan tak langsung barusan.

"Ah, hai Jaksa Jung, Jaksa Kim kalian sudah datang?" Tanya Jaejoong canggung.

"I-ya begitulah Jae, bibi yang di sana bilang langsung masuk saja ke dalam." Yunho menunjuk arah dalam rumah Jaejoong.

"Ah yah dia maidku Jaksa Jung, bibi Han, yang biasa kuperintahkan untuk membersihkan rumahku." Ucap Jaejoong gugup, ia masih terlihat membenarkan letak kaos yang dipakainya, begitu pun dengan Hankyung.

"Ah, hai apa kabar?" Akhirnya Hankyung mulai buka suara. Ia maju mendekati Yunho dan juga Heechul sambil menggandeng lengan Jaejoong.

"Kalian, atasan Jaejoong bukan? Salam kenal." Hankyung menjulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk berjabatan tangan dengan Yunho maupun Heechul.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi pun Yunho langsung menyambut uluran tangan Hankyung. "Aku Jung Yunho, salam kenal. Tidak, bukan aku yang menjadi atasannya, laki-laki di belakangku yang menjadi atasannya." Sanggah Yunho.

"Begitukah?" Hankyung mengangguk-angguk paham. "Namaku Tan Hangeng."

"WHAT?!" Entah mengapa pertanyaan yang keluar barusan dari mulut Heechul terlontar begitu saja. Ia sama sekali tak memikirkannya atau bahkan sekedar memilih kata-kata terlebih dahulu. Mungkin karena rasa shock yang begitu dalam membuatnya melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh barusan.

Tiga orang di sana memandang Heechul dengan tatapan aneh. sementara Heechul sendiri tertunduk malu diperlakukan seperti itu. "Maaf."

Mengetahui suasana yang mendadak berubah canggung Yunho buru-buru mengambil alih. "Ah jadi kau orang China?"

Hankyung mengangguk. "Iya, aku orang China, dan nama Koreaku Hankyung."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk paham. "Begitukah."

"Ah~ bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu jaksa Kim, Jaksa Jung. Berdiri terlalu lama sepertinya tidak terlalu baik untuk kesehatan tungkaimu." Jaejoong mencoba membuat lelucon.

"Ah, itu lebih baik Jaejoonga~ haha~ kakiku pegal." Sahut Yunho.

"***"

Butuh sekitar tiga puluh menit bagi mereka untuk menyiapkan barbeque dan segala makanan bakar untuk pesta mereka hari ini. Mereka tertawa dan terkadang berbincang, melupakan suasana canggung yang tadi sempat tercipta di awal pertemuan. Tentu saja ini berkat Yunho dan juga Jaejoong yang pandai membaca situasi.

"Aku ingin ke toilet Jae, dimana letaknya?"

Jae bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo kuantar Yun, aku juga ingin mengambil sesuatu di kulkas."

"Hah?" Baik Heechul dan juga Hankyung menunjukan ekspresi yang serupa—antara kaget dan bingung.

"Kau ini, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di kutub utara, jangan berekspresi seperti itu." Gurau Jaejoong pada Hankyung. "Mari Yun." Jaejoong mempersilahkan Yunho untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu sementara ia mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sepeninggal Yunho dan Jaejoong, baik Heechul maupun Hankyung belum ada satu pun yang memulai pembiacaraan. Aura kecanggungan menguar begitu saja. Detik demi detik, bahkan berganti menit mereka berdua tetap diam dan fokus pada dunia masing-masing. Heechul yang setia dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Hankyung setia dengan bukunya yang memang dari awal sudah berada di sana.

Akhirnya merasa jenuh, Hankyung bangkit berdiri. Mendengar suara derak kursi membuat kepala Heechul yang sedari tadi tertunduk sontak terangkat. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Heechul saat ia melihat Hankyung mulai meninggalkan meja. Namun, baru beberapa langkah Hankyung berjalan akhirnya Heechul berucap.

"Apa kabar Han?" Tanya Heechul dengan suara gemetar.

Mendengar suara yang memanggil dirinya, sontak membuat Hankyung membalikan badannya. "Baik." Jawabnya dingin

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

sudah yak kkkkkkkkk~ ini masih tebece kok huahahahah (kebiasaan saya yang kagak pernah nyantumin TBC) buakakakakakak~ i loph yu dah yang udah baca~


	5. Chapter 5

Finally TERBIT! buahahahhahaha~ hadoh~ ini benar-benar menyiksaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

huh~ part ini sungguh! BUTEK buakakakkakakaka~ semoga tidak mengecewakan dan PENDEK inih (_ _') lagi memikirkan scene yang pas si Heenim di persidangan *halah* buahahahhahahaha

.

.

.

* * *

"***"

"Jae, err... Dimana letak toiletnya?" Tanya Yunho ragu. Kenapa? Pasalnya sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya diam, berdiri tak bergerak di dalam dapur setelah meninggalkan Hankyung dan Heechul di halaman belakang. Pandangannya kaku dan sangat amat datar, awalnya bahkan Yunho sempat takut melihat ekspresi Jaejoong kini.

"Jae, dia kekasihmu?"

Mendengar kata kekasih berhasil membuat Jaejoong memfokuskan pandangannya pada Yunho. "I-iya?"

"Dia kekasihmu dan Heechul mantan tunangannya."

"Apa?" Jaejoong menajamkan pendengarannya dan berusaha meyakinkan kalau telinganya tak salah menangkap maksud ucapan Yunho tadi.

"Laki-laki Cina yang ada di sana itu kekasihmu serta atasanmu yang ada di sana pula adalah mantan tunangannya."

"Da-darimana kau tahu?" Pertanyaan yang disampaikannya mengandung beberapa perasaan yang saling tumpang tindih, bercampur aduk jadi satu. Antara kaget, tidak percaya, penasaran, dan sedikit rasa kekesalan.

"Aku tahu, dan baru menyadarinya tadi. Dunia itu ternyata terlalu sempit, Jae."

"Bi-bisa kau ceritakan kepadaku?" Jaejoong terdiam sebentar. "Ah! Apakah alasanmu untuk ke toilet adalah kamuflase?"

Yunho menepuk jidatnya sendiri setelah mendengar kata toilet. "Ah iya aku sampai lupa kenapa aku ada di sini. Dimana toiletnya Jae? Aku serius! Aku butuh tempat itu sekarang."

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan bodoh Yunho. "Disana." Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah arah. "Sepertinya kau berbakat menjadi gagman."

"Terima kasih, mungkin saat aku pensiun nanti aku akan jadi gagman." Seru Yunho sambil berlari menuju toilet.

Hanya dibutuhkan waktu lima menit bagi Yunho untuk menuntaskan hajatnya. Saat ia kembali dari toilet pandangannya menegas saat ia masih melihat Jaejoong berdiri di tempat yang sama sejak terakhir kali ia berada di sana.

"Kau masih di sana Jae? Apa tidak pegal?"

"Yun~ bagaimana kau tahu kalau Heechul hyung adalah tunangan Hankyung?" Tanya Jaejoong datar pada Yunho tanpa menatap kepadanya.

"Aku? Kemarilah, lebih baik kita duduk. Aku tak ingin kau tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan. Kau tahu, wajahmu kini pucat." Ujar Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong lantas membawanya ke arah meja makan lalu mendudukannya di salah satu kursi di sana.

Yunho membawa kursi lain lantas meletakannya tepat di samping kursi Jaejoong setelah itu ia mendudukan dirinya di atas sana. "Apa yang kau mau tanyakan?"

"Tidak, aku berubah pikiran. Lebih baik nanti saja dibicarakan kembali." Jaejoong merubah ekspresi wajah kembali menjadi seperti biasa. Wajah yang penuh ceria, hidup dan penuh senyum. Melihat perubahan pada mimik wajah Jaejoong, Yunho hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Baiklah~ ah, tadi tujuanmu kemari untuk mengambil sesuatu kan?"

Jaejoong menatap heran, dan detik berikutnya… "Ah iya! Aku lupa!" Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"***"

"Bisa kau duduk? Kau kan paling tak suka lama-lama berdiri." Heechul berujar pelan.

Mendengar perintah Heechul, Hankyung awalnya hanya menatap. Lama. Cukup untuk membuat suasana di sana makin diliputi kecanggungan. Heechul menundukan kepalanya. Sungguh! Rasanya ia ingin segera enyah dari tempat ini.

"Kau masih ingat dengan kebiasaanku?" Hankyung akhirnya buka suara.

Mendengar ucapan Hankyung refleks membuat Heechul mendongakan kepalanya. Saat kepalanya terangkat sempurna, pemandangan pertama kali yang dilihat olehnya adalah wajah Hankyung yang hanya berjarak tiga meter darinya.

Hankyung memilih duduk tepat di hadapan Heechul, entahlah, dia hanya ingin duduk di sana. Saling menatap serta juga duduk berhadapan dibatasi sebuah meja mengingatkan mereka dengan memori masa silam. Memori saat dimana Heechul memutuskan hubungan mereka sepihak.

"Sudah lama kita tak seperti ini." Heechul mengulas senyum.

"Sangat lama. Bahkan aku sudah lupa." Jawab Hankyung acuh.

Heechul tersenyum kecut. "Begitukah?"

"Maaf. A..." Belum sempat Heechul menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Jaejoong dan juga Yunho sudah keburu datang.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah kelaparan!" Seru Jaejoong semangat. "Ayo, mari mulai pestanya."

Pesta yang diadakan di rumah Jaejoong baru selesai sekitar pukul lima sore. Suasana saat pesta itu berlangsung benar-benar diluar perkiraan. Jika diawal pertemuan mereka kaku dan canggung satu sama lain, terutama Hankyung dan juga Heechul, namun semuanya berubah. Mereka tampak biasa saja dan berinteraksi satu sama lain dengan ramah.

"***"

"Aku kekenyangan~" Yunho mengeluh sambil memegangi perutnya. "Menurutku masakannya Jae itu cukup enak. Ah bukan~! Terlalu enak, setara masakah chef ternama kupikir. Menurutmu?"

"Heng.." Heechul menggerung sebagai jawaban.

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Heechul, Yunho menolehkan wajahnya. "Ka-"

"Fokuskan kemudimu pada jalanan. Aku tak mau besok ada berita dua jaksa muda mati kecelakaan." Potong Heechul cepat.

Mendengar ucapan Heechul barusan—yang terdengar sedikit memaksa dan memerintah—membuat Yunho memalingkan kembali pandangannya ke depan. "Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali aku berkunjung ke apartemenmu?"

"Masih. Kenapa?"

"Waktu itu kau mabuk."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Errrr…..Kau masih ingat apa yang kuucapkan saat itu?" Tanya Yunho ragu.

"Tidak." Jawab Heechul cepat.

Yunho melirik sekilas Heechul melalui ekor matanya. "Lupakan saja."

Beberapa menit berlalu keheningan mulai tercipta diantara mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru mesin mobil yang melaju membelah keramaian jalanan. Suasana hari yang mulai beranjak senja membuat suasana disana makin bertambah sepi.

Merasa bosan, Yunho berinisiatif untuk kembali mengajak Heechul bicara. Namun baru saja ia membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya terenyuh tersuguh di hadapannya. Heechul yang tertidur pulas bersandar pada pintu mobil serta masih adanya jejak-jejak air mata yang hampir mengering di ujung matanya membuat hatinya teriris.

Menuruti insting yang memerintahkan pikirannya, tangan Yunho terjulur membelai kepala Heechul lembut. Ia singkirkan sebagian rambut yang menutupi kening Heechul. "Aku tahu kau lelaki, tapi ada saat dimana seorang lelaki juga merasakan sedih bahkan hampir menangis. Jangan pendam perasaanmu sendiri. Aku tahu itu sakit. Tapi memendamnya membuat hatimu makin sakit." Gumam Yunho.

Yunho pun menarik tangannya dan kembali fokus pada kemudi. "Aku yakin kau tak ingat apa yang pernah kuucapkan saat kau mabuk dulu." Yunho bermonolog.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan kau bilang aku idiot. Cinta sesama jenis itu tabu, tak ada yang bisa menyatukan dua orang dengan kelamin sama dalam cinta. Yang ada pasti hanya akan berujung pertentangan oleh siapa pun. Pada akhirnya semua berakhir sia-sia dan tak berguna. kata-katamu benar dan itu mampu menohok. Kau tahu, sakit sekali. Dan kau juga bilang kalau kau adalah lelaki lurus yang masih menyukai wanita." Yunho mendesah berat di akhir kalimatnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(flashback on)

"Kau tahu Jaksa Jung, cinta yang seperti itu hanyalah tipuan! Tidak mendalam! Laki-laki diciptakan untuk wanita, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tidak mungkin laki-laki diciptakan untuk laki-laki. Hilangkan pikiran tololmu itu Jaksa Jung." Racau Heechul. Ia masih terus menenggak minuman keras yang sudah habis berbotol-botol di depannya.

"Hentikan." Yunho merebut botol kelima dari tangan Heechul. Ia yang sedari tadi diam melihat tingkah Heechul akhirnya bereaksi.

"Aku menyesal telah mengajakmu ke sini. Kita pulang. Akan malu sekali jika ketahuan dua jaksa muda pergi ketempat seperti ini." Ujar Yunho dengan rahang mengeras. Jujur! Hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Heechul barusan.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, ia pun berjongkok di depan Heechul. "Kita pulang sekarang. Kau sudah mabuk berat. Aku akan menggendongmu."

Tanpa penolakan Heechul melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Anak pintar." Yunho perlahan bangkit sambil menggendong Heechul di punggungnya. "Kau, ternyata kau berat."

"Diam kau!" Heechul makin mengeratkan tangannya di leher Yunho saat ia merasakan kepalanya makin pening.

Yunho berjalan pelan ke arah pintu keluar. Tak ada yang berbicara sampai mereka benar-benar keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kau tahu, hari ini hari apa?"

"Selasa."

"TETOT! Kau salah Jaksa Jung… Kau salah! Kau salah! Hukz…. Hukz…"

Mendengar ucapan Heechul, Yunho yakin Heechul masih meracau. "Lalu apa?"

"Kau tahu! Hari ini adalah hari jadiku denganya! Hari ini pula saat dia mencoba melamarku! Lalu dengan bodohnya aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hukz…." Heechul meletakan kepalanya di pundak Yunho.

Yunho tercenung mendengar ucapan Heechul. "Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Hukz… Aku? Aku pria idiot yang pernah ada Jung! Hukz…. Jangan pernah mau membuat dirimu tidak normal! Kau harus mencintai wanita! Laki-laki diciptakan untuk wanita! Itu yang ayahku katakan padaku."

Yunho masih mendengarkan dengan serius ucapan Heechul. Langkah kakinya sengaja ia perlambat, bertujuan agar ia lebih lama sampai di tempat parkiran.

"Lalu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku menolaknya! Aku menolak Tan Hangeng karena paksaan ayahku! Hahahahaha~ Aku menolaknya hukz… Aku anak yang berbakti bukan? Haha. Hukz... Sangat berbakti."

"Apa kau menyesal?"

"Aku? Menyesal? Tidak. Tidak. Aku bersyukur. Tidak ada kata Hukz… menyesal bagiku."

Dahi Yunho berkerut. "Bersyukur?"

"Bersyukur karena aku tak bunuh diri saat itu juga. Ah kepalaku sakit sekali." Heechul memukul-mukulkan kepalanya sendiri, entah mengapa kepalanya serasa sangat berat.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum."

"Banyak? Yang kutahu, aku hanya minum dua botol... Ah tidak! satu botol! satu botol setengah. Yah! satu botol setengah. Hukz..."

"Yang tidak kau sadari berjumlah 5 botol." Yunho melirik sekilas pada Heechul yang kini tampaknya merasa nyaman di punggungnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pelataran parkir. Sebenarnya Yunho sedikit kesusahaan saat hendak ingin mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ada di dalam saku celananya. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba merogoh sakunya sendiri, akhirnya Yunho mendapatkannya.

(flashback off)

* * *

.

.

.

.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Heechul yang masih tertidur pulas. Jujur, ia sama sekali tak tega jika harus membangunkannya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang begitu tertekan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yunho akhirnya keluar dari mobil. Sedikit berlari kecil ia memutari mobilnya. Dengan amat sangat perlahan ia membuka pintu mobil tempat di mana Heechul bersandar.

Dengan hati-hati Yunho melepaskan seatbelt yang melingkari pinggang serta dada Heechul. Perlahan ia mulai mengangkat tubuh Heechul dengan kedua tangannya. Ringan. Tubuh Heechul terasa ringan.

"Sepertinya kau kehilangan banyak berat badanmu." Gumam Yunho.

"***"

"Hei! Kenapa melamun?" Hankyung menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, dan hampir saja piring yang sedang dicucinya terjatuh. "Kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Hankyung memakai sarung tangan plastik dan entah disadari oleh Jaejoong atau tidak ia mulai mengambil alih pekerjaan Jaejoong untuk mencuci semua piring-piring yang ada di sana.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Jaejoong menopangkan berat tubuhnya pada pinggiran counter dapur.

"Jangan berbohong padaku."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya. Sambil tersenyum manis ia mengelus bahu Hankyung. "I'm okay."

Hankyung terdiam sesaat, memandang dalam ke kedua bola mata Jaejoong, emncari kebohongan yang mungkin saja terpendam di dalamnya.

Melihat gerak-gerik Hankyung yang tampaknya tak mempercayainya, Jaejoong kembali berkata. "Kejujuran merupakan salah satu kunci langgengnya sebuah hubungan, dan keterbukaan merupakan jalan untuk menggapai kunci tersebut. Apa aku terlihat tidak memiliki keduanya? Hn?"

Hankyung terhenyak. "Tidak. Kau memiliki keduanya, bahkan kau memiliki lebih dan memberikan banyak kepadaku. Itu semua terlalu banyak. Maaf karena kau agak tertutup padamu."

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. "Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Sepertinya pekerjaan rumah kita belum selesai. Kau lihat diluar? Masih berantakan seperti kena topan. Dan sekarang itu adalah tugasmu." Ujar Jaejoong dengan tampang menggoda.

Dahi Hnakyung berkerut. "Kenapa harus aku?" Ia menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dengan menunjukan tatapan protes.

"Ya kamu! Siapa lagi memang? hahahahaha~ kalau sudah selesai, beritahu aku. Aku mau tidur." Dan dengan tenangnya Jaejoong meninggalkan Hnakyung sendiri.

"Yah! Yah! Apa ituh? Kau curang! Satu hal yang kau tak punya! BELAS KASIHAN! KEMBALI KAU!" Teriak Hankyung.

Jaejoong berhenti sebentar lalu berbalik. Sambil senyum meremehkan ia berkedip dan berkata "No babe! It's yours."

"***"

* * *

JongKi oh JongKi huehehehehhehe~ pikiran terbelah ama epep JongKi #ngekk

maapkan saya TT_TT


End file.
